1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind flux concentration guiding device, and more particularly, to a wind flux concentration guiding device that can appreciably increase cooling performance for an intercooler by increasing the inflow amount of wind, and an engine room layout with optimized layout.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an air intake that sucks the external air passing through an air filter, an intake system that includes an intake manifold connected to a combustion chamber, a condenser of a cooling device, and a radiator of an engine cooling system are arranged around an engine disposed in an engine room.
Unlike gasoline vehicles, in an intake system of diesel and gasoline turbo engines, a turbocharger is included to increase the output of the engine by compressing the external air while an intercooler is also included with the turbocharger and cools oversupplied air flowing out of the turbocharger.
In general, an exhaust gas circulation device is connected to a turbine and an air intake is connected to a compressor in the turbocharger and the intercooler is positioned where it can receive wind well to increase cooling performance of the wind.
In diesel and gasoline turbo engine vehicles, since the intercooler is disposed close to the front end part of the front of the engine room, together with the condenser and the radiator, it is possible to increase cooling performance of wind flowing into the engine room when the vehicles travel.
As the cooling performance of the wind increases, the condenser can increase cooling performance for the interior of the vehicle, the radiator can more easily prevent the engine from being overheated, and the intercooler can improve the output and fuel efficiency of the engine with high efficiency.
As described above, effective inflow of wind increases cooling performance of the condenser and the radiator, particularly, increases cooling performance of the intercooler that is very important to improve the output and fuel efficiency of the engine.
Therefore, it is necessary to make a larger open area at the front end part to supply a larger amount of wind to the condenser, radiator, and intercooler.
However, since a radiator grill and a bumper are disposed on the front of the front end part, the front end part is very important for the external appearance of the vehicle.
Therefore, the open area of the front end part for increasing the inflow amount of wind is necessarily restricted in expanding by the degree of freedom of the external appearance and the restriction is inevitably accompanied with a limit in increasing the cooling performance of the intercooler only with the wind.
However, a high-performance engine with increased performance requires a corresponding high-efficiency intercooler and it is required to improve the cooling performance of the intercooler using wind in order to increase the efficiency of the intercooler without upgrading the specifications.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.